Unexpected Shift Night
by Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan
Summary: Ketegangan setelah pulang dari kerja paruh waktu membuat Rukia harus melewati malam yang panjang dan membuat seseorang terluka. Kau membuatku khawatir / Aku... minta maaf / Ichiruki Inside


Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo **seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), OOC, AU, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

_Malam itu menjadi bukti bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya_

_._

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

**Unexpecting Shift Night**

**by Akimoto Yuuka**

Suasana di sekitar jalan itu tampak sepi. Mobil-mobil yang biasanya lewat beramai-ramai tak lagi terlihat sejak satu jam yang lalu. Toko-toko sudah tutup, meski begitu tempat ini terlihat seperti rumah yang bagus untuk para pemabuk yang tak jarang lewat. Orang-orang tidak berguna yang dengan bodohnya menghabiskan uang mereka untuk membeli minuman sejenis pengocok perut dengan harga yang lebih mahal, setidaknya begitulah yang Kuchiki Rukia pikirkan.

Lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu gadis mungil ini berjalan di emperan toko yang remang dengan bantuan lampu jalanan yang berkedip-kedip. Mata amethyst-nya melirik tajam pada setiap orang mabuk yang lewat. Kebanyakan dari mereka tampak seperti orang kantoran dengan setelan jas dan tas kerja. Meski begitu, semua dari mereka adalah sama. Orang bodoh.

Kuchiki Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan medesah. Sebenarnya berjalan sendirian larut malam begini membuatnya sedikit was-was. Tidak, ia sangat was-was. Ini pertama kalinya ia lembur sampai diatas tengah malam. Salahkan saja bosnya yang seenak jidat menunjuk Rukia untuk menggantikan shift malam salah satu karyawan yang tidak masuk karena sakit. Walaupun honornya lumayan untuk membayar sewa apartemen dan beberapa cup ramen instant rasanya lain kali ia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah jika harus berakhir seperti ini.

Lagipula, kenapa aroma di sekitar sini jadi sedikit menyengat?

"Seorang gadis, eh?"

"Dia terlihat lebih mungil dari yang biasa tapi... bukankah dia cukup manis?"

Langkah Rukia terhenti. Amethyst-nya melirik ke belakang dimana ada dua orang berbadan tinggi sedang menatapnya seperti serigala yang sedang kelaparan.

_Orang mabuk. Dan ada apa dengan 'yang biasa' itu?_

Perlahan, ia menyusupkan tangan ke saku mantelnya yang membuka, tangannya menggenggam ponsel dengan erat.

"Sedang apa seorang gadis sepertimu berjalan di tempat ini sendirian, huh? Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Melihat Rukia yang terdiam, satu orang yang lebih jangkung berkata sambil mendekat, "Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami?"

Rukia terdiam beberapa saat. Para orang bodoh itu tidak sadar kalau ia sedang memutar otak untuk memunculkan sebuah rencana. Yah, rencana untuk selamat dari tempat mengerikan ini dan sampai di stasiun untuk naik kereta terakhir.

Gesekan sepatu terdengar ketika tiba-tiba Rukia berlari menjauhi trotoar dan menghilang begitu saja di sebuah gang kecil. Ia sempat mendengar umpatan keluar dari bibir si jangkung saat melihatnya melarikan diri. Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan tombol satu, lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dengan tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya mustahil untuk sampai di stasiun dengan situasi ini.

"_Moshi-moshi*?"_

Bibir tipis itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman ketika mendengar suara di seberang. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ichigo! Kau ada di apartemenmu?" Rukia memutar kepala ke belakang dan mendapati dua orang tadi belum terlihat, ia menghela napas lega di sela napasnya yang putus-putus.

"_Kau akan menginap di sini kalau aku bilang 'iya' kan, Ishida? Kau harus tau masalah cintamu dengan Inoue itu bukan urusanku."_

Melihat urat bermunculan di sepanjang pelipisnya, sekarang Kuchiki Rukia jelas kesal setengah mati.

"Aku Rukia, tawake*! Dan memangnya sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Ishida?!" jawabnya kesal. Jika jeruk itu ada di sini sekarang dipastikan nyawanya tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

"_Huh?! Ru-Rukia! Shimatta*, aku ketiduran! Hei, kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru menelponku?"_

Rukia menjauhkan ponselnya dan mencibir, "Sekarang kau baru sadar." Ia mendekatkan kembali ponselnya setelah mendengar jeritan yang memekakan telinga itu. "Itu tidak penting sekarang. Ichigo, dengarkan aku baik-baik!"

"_Rukia, apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Rukia memejamkan matanya kesal, "Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja! Aku di perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta setelah pulang dari cafe dan baru saja melarikan diri dari dua orang mabuk yang sekarang sedang mengejarku."

"_Apa? Sekarang kau ada dimana? Aku akan segera kesana!"_

"Blok 2, Jalan―gawat!" Dengan cepat Rukia mematikan sambungan telepon dan melompat ke samping untuk bersembunyi ketika melihat seseorang melintasi gang. Di tengah-tengah napasnya yang terdengar lelah, Rukia mengatur jantungnya yang tak mau tenang. Berdetak liar terpacu oleh adrenalin.

Setelah keadaan dirasa lebih aman, gadis itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan kembali berlari. Ia bahkan benar-benar tidak percaya sedang berada di situasi seperti ini sekarang. Rukia berbelok menuju jalan pintas dan menekan tombol hijau ketika ponselnya bergetar.

"_Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?!"_

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak baik-baik saja, tawake!" Rukia menutup mulutnya saat tidak sengaja meluapkan kepanikannya. "Aku berada di Blok 2 Jalan Fukuyoshi sekarang. Tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenmu."

"_Baiklah. Rukia, pastikan kau mematikan ponselmu dan bersembunyi. Jangan keluar sampai aku datang, oke? Aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku."_

Rukia melambatkan kakinya, entah kenapa mendengar kata-kata Ichigo barusan membuatnya sedikit tenang. Gadis itu menggangguk, "Aku akan menunggumu. Cepatlah datang, Ichigo."

"_Aah."_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan, Rukia seperti mendapat keyakinan baru dalam dirinya. Ia membulatkan tekad dan segera berlari ke sebuah gang buntu yang penuh dengan tong minyak dan kardus bekas. Gadis itu menapakkan kakinya ke belakang tong minyak besar yang cukup untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Rukia menyandarkan punggungnya. Sembari menenangkan degup jantungnya, ia mematikan ponsel seperti yang telah dikatakan Ichigo.

Rukia meremas ponselnya di dada, _'semoga Ichigo cepat datang, kumohon'_.

Gadis itu membuka mata saat mendengar suara tapak kaki mendekat. Ia melihat ke asal suara dan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Barusan, apa barusan ia melihat si pria jangkung berdiri menyeringai di luar gang? Ini tidak bagus, pikirannya buntu. Ia memang melihat pria yang lain hampir memergokinya saat menelpon Ichigo, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat pria jangkung ini. Rukia memeluk dirinya sendiri, jangan-jangan... mereka berpencar? Pria yang lain berjaga di luar dan si jangkung di dalam sambil mengikutinya dari jarak pandang aman.

Gawat, kenapa ia baru memikirkannya sekarang?!

"Tidak ada gunanya bersembunyi, nona. Kau akan tetap berada di sana seperti seekor tikus atau mengakhiri permainan yang membosankan ini?" pria jangkung itu berkata dengan nada yang menyebalkan. "Tidakkah kau berpikir duduk di sana sambil memikirkan sebuah rencana dan bersikap manis dengan mendekat kemari akan berakhir sama?"

Pria jangkung itu semakin menyeringai, "Atau kau ingin aku yang kesana untuk menarikmu keluar? Dibandingkan dengan tempat menjijikkan ini aku bisa memberikanmu yang lebih baik. Tapi perjanjiannya kau harus menjadi kucing yang manis, bagaimana?"

Rukia menelan ludah, tidak ada jalan lain. Kaki mungil itu berdiri dengan gerakan pelan, tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya dengan gemetar. Perlahan Rukia berjalan menuju si pria jangkung yang tengah menatapnya kelaparan. Pria itu mendekat satu langkah tak sabar, fantasinya menyebar liar saat membayangkan tubuh mungil itu hanya bisa menjerit tak berdaya di bawah lengannya. Itu membuatnya semakin haus.

Si pria jangkung tidak menyangka saat mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba oleng ke belakang dan berteriak kesakitan. Matanya menatap tajam pada mangsanya yang kini berdiri seperti seekor singa. Ia bangkit mengabaikan nyeri di area tulang keringnya dan menyerang balik.

"Kemari kau, gadis tidak berguna!"

Rukia mendecih dan menghindar dari jari-jari panjang si pria jangkung. Matanya yang awas sempat menangkap gerakan tiba-tiba dari tangan si pria yang menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh di trotoar yang dingin. "Akh!"

Rukia membuka mata, punggungnya terasa sakit karena menabrak trotoar. Dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat pisau dapur berkilau di bawah lampu-lampu jalan dan pria tidak waras tadi mengacungkan benda itu padanya.

Rukia menatap ngeri. Dalam keadaan normal gadis itu bahkan sudah dibuat kewalahan, apalagi dengan menggunakan senjata tajam?

"Kau terlihat manis saat terpojok, nona. Aku jadi semakin penasaran bagaimana manisnya dirimu ketika menangis," pria itu tertawa seperti orang gila. Atau sejak awal, pria itu memang gila.

Pria itu mengarahkan pisaunya pada pipi Rukia, hanya menggerakkannya di sepanjang area itu, menggodanya. "Ukh!" Rukia memejamkan mata dan memohon dalam hati, benda itu terasa begitu dingin di kulitnya. Ia mundur ke belakang dan saat ia ingin lari, si pria jangkung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisaunya sambil berteriak. Tapi sebelum benda itu sempat diayunkan, seseorang telah lebih dulu memukul sang pemilik pisau hingga terpental sepanjang dua meter.

Amethyst Rukia melebar melihat penolongnya. Ia bisa melihat amber orang itu berkilat saat menatap si pria jangkung, tapi saat menatapnya, amber itu begitu teduh.

Ichigo menyipitkan mata ketika kembali fokus ke depan. "Tunggu di sini, Rukia," ujarnya pelan. Dan setelah itu, Rukia tidak bisa memproses kejadian di depannya dengan cepat. Otaknya terasa lambat saat Ichigo secepat kilat menghajar pria jangkung itu seorang diri, atau ketika pisau itu menggores lengan mantelnya hingga robek. Rukia bersumpah melihat darah mengalir di sepanjang lengan pria itu.

Si pria jangkung mendecih melihat Ichigo bersikap seolah luka di lengannya bukanlah apa-apa. Ichigo mendekat dan mencekik lehernya ketika ia mulai kehabisan tenaga. "Lepaskan, brengsek!"

"Harusnya kau melihat dirimu sendiri. Orang mabuk tidak seharusnya berkeliaran dan membiarkan dirinya membunuh seseorang tanpa sadar." Ichigo mengeratkan cengkeramannya hingga membuat si pria jangkung sulit bernapas. "Kau akan mati jika berani menyentuhnya lagi."

Rukia membeku ketika mendengar nada suara Ichigo begitu tajam. Dan ketika Ichigo meluncurkan satu pukulan lagi ke wajahnya, pria jangkung itu tak sadarkan diri. Ichigo berdiri terengah-engah. Tanpa mempedulikan lengannya yang tergores, ia segera berjalan ke arah Rukia dan memeluknya begitu erat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Rukia yang gemetar menjadi lebih tenang.

"Ichigo, lenganmu...," ujar Rukia resah.

Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan meremas kepala Rukia hingga gadis itu memekik kaget. "Apa yang kukatakan baru saja tentang bersembunyi, huh? Apa kau bertindak ceroboh dan membiarkan dirimu lengah?"

"Tu-tunggu, aku tidak! Aku bersembunyi saat dia tiba-tiba menemukanku!" tukas Rukia kesal sambil menatap Ichigo yang berada dua senti di depan hidungnya.

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan dengan lewat jalan sepi di larut malam?"

"Aku mencari jalan pintas menuju stasiun kereta!"

"Dan mengabaikan keselamatanmu? Bagaimana jika tadi aku terlambat sedikit saja?"

"Ichigo, lukamu..."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, nona. Kau tau setelah ini mungkin aku akan mengomeli Rangiku-san dan menyeretmu keluar dari tempat itu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku..." tiba-tiba saja, Rukia kehabisan kata-kata saat mengangkat wajah dan mendapati pancaran mata Ichigo begitu sendu. Gadis itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, ia menyadari kesalahan yang ia lakukan malam ini.

Ichigo menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rukia, ingin meminta perhatian. Pria itu berujar pelan, "Aku menunggumu semalaman saat ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau tau seberapa paniknya aku saat tiba-tiba kau menelpon dalam situasi seperti itu? Selama perjalanan jantungku tidak mau tenang dan aku berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan jika seandainya aku tidak tepat waktu."

Ichigo mengelus kepala Rukia lembut, "Kau membuatku khawatir."

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menunduk, "Aku... minta maaf." Kemudian Ichigo memeluknya dengan lembut, memberikan belaian-belaian di kepala Rukia yang membuat gadis itu merasa aman. Lalu, Rukia menangis dalam rengkuhan itu.

"Kau... mengkhawatirkanku, kau terluka karena aku, kurasa aku bisa lebih buruk dari itu."

"Kau tidak buruk, Rukia. Kau keras kepala, tapi aku menyukainya," Ichigo tersenyum. "Tolong... jangan berubah demi itu."

Mantel Ichigo menjadi kusut saat Rukia mencengkramnya begitu kuat, ia mengangguk dalam diam. Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat berarti bagi Rukia.

―Yuuka desu―

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, lukanya tidak terlalu dalam jadi akan segera mengering."

Ichigo tersenyum melihat perban yang melilit lengannya, "Terima kasih. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang atau keadaan bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi."

Setelah memasukkan perban dan obat merah ke dalam tasnya, Rukia mengangguk. Ia segera menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Ichigo. Gadis itu mengerjap seperti baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, benar juga."

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Pria yang lain, aku yakin tadi dia berjaga di luar."

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi bingung, "Maksudmu, selain pria tadi ada orang lain yang mengincarmu? Ah, benar juga. Sebelumnya kau bilang ada dua orang."

Rukia mengangguk, "Mereka berpencar saat aku melarikan diri. Tapi, aku penasaran apakah dia masih berada di luar dan mencariku," gadis itu mengusap dagunya dramatis.

"Kalau begitu kita lewat jalan lain."

"Eh?" Rukia menaikkan satu alisnya saat Ichigo berbalik arah. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Kita lewat jalan memutar. Kau pikir berapa banyak tenaga yang kukeluarkan saat berlari kemari dan menghajar pria tadi? Aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus melawan satu orang lagi," Ichigo berkata tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Mendesah, Rukia memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria itu. "Dasar, memangnya dimana harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki?"

"Kau pikir ini ulah siapa, huh?" tukas Ichigo kesal.

"Yah, kupikir salahku juga."

"Ini tidak seperti kau hanya menanggung tiga puluh persen dari semua kejadian ini, dasar midget!"

"Bisakah kau katakan lagi yang terakhir itu?"

"Maaf."

―Yuuka desu―

Sedangkan di sisi lain tempat ini...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku berada di sini? Seingatku, tadi seseorang memintaku untuk berjaga. Memangnya berjaga dari apa? Dan kenapa aku berkeringat seperti habis lari maraton? Sepertinya alkohol mengambil alih kesadaranku. Haaahh... aku ingin pulang."

"Uhm? Sepertinya tadi aku kesini bersama seseorang?"

* * *

**Vocabulary**

*Shimatta : gawat

*Moshi-moshi : halo (memulai percakapan di telepon)

*Tawake : bodoh, idiot

_._

**_The End_**

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca

Jaa ne !

―Akimoto Yuuka―

.


End file.
